The presence of dopants within an insulating or semiconducting matrix can dramatically increase the electrical conductivity of the matrix. Dopants can be introduced into a matrix or moved within a matrix to dynamically alter the electrical operation of an electrical device. In some circumstances, the motion of dopants can be induced by the application of a programming electrical field across a suitable matrix. After removal of the electrical field, the location and characteristics of the dopants remain stable until the application of another programming electrical field. This phenomenon is most strongly evident in nanometer scale devices and allows the device to “remember” past electrical conditions.
There is a long felt but unfulfilled need for electrical components which retain a memory of past conditions. For example, these electrical components could be used to store data, calibrate circuits, or provide self programming, fuzzy logic, or neural learning capabilities.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.